Now it's my turn
by Lovestory81
Summary: Oneshot...4x13: what if Bellamy and Clarke had a little more time together?


"Raven's premonition came true..." Clarke said.

Bellamy frowned and slightly shook his head. "That doesn't mean yours will."

"What if it does?"

"Clarke? Please. Don't do this." he insisted.

She needed him so much. Fear took over her heart. "But..."

He put his index-finger on her lips and said with a low voice "Sshh...I don't wanna hear it, okay?"

Then he moved closer towards her, reached out his hand and slowly moved it to the back of her head, then he carefully drew her towards him, pressing her head against his chest, to comfort her.

Clarke felt tears coming up, she buried her face in his chest and covered it with her hands. The way Bellamy cared for her, how looked in to her eyes and the way he made her feel right now. It was amazing, but also very sad at this moment. When the world was about to end.

There was still some time, to continue the embrace they had earlier...When Clarke was a bit calmer, she wrapped her arms around him. They both started to cry, being this close again made them realize how much they meant to each other and how much they needed each other.

Automatically they both tightened their grip, as Bellamy carefully rocked her back and forth, while playing with the handful of hair at the back of her head.

With their body's being this close they both got filled with butterflies. And even though Ckarke was exposed to radiation, which started to make her ill, it all felt so good, warm and loving. It was almost perfect, as long as the world wasn't about to end. Safe in the arms of a soulmate, it was calming, healing, even now that she thought that her premonition might come true anyway...

After a while, Bellamy moved his hands to her shoulders, pushed her a bit away from him, but didn't let go.

"So, I've heard somewhere that you didn't like me at first?" He suddenly said and winked, referring to the conversation they've had before. "Well let me tell you something Clarke...I **did** like **you,** ever since we touched the ground."

She felt her cheeks burn and shook her head, a bit amazed. "No you didn't. But, you liked yourself very much though." she teased.

He let her go and smiled "Listen, I was like the boy in preschool, pulling your hair."

Clarke frowned and just stared in his eyes.

Bellamy explained, while walking to the railing, glancing at the shuttle "That's what boys do right? They tease you." He paused and took a breath. "To impress, or just to get your attention." Then he turned to looked at her, Clarke was still standing in the same spot.

"I wasn't just after your wristband..." he added and looked at her with soft eyes.  
It made her smile. "You don't have to do this." she understood where this was going. Maybe it would be to painful to hear him out.

But Bellamy was just getting starting. "Yes I do. You've stopped me before Clarke." he paused, referring to their talk on the beach. "I listened to what you had to say about me, now it's my turn..and you need to hear this Clarke."

Clarke quickly looked away and nervously smiled, their eyes connected again and she started walking towards him. "Okay. But about the wristband-thing; I hated you for that. You were so annoying."

He glanced at the floor and looked up again. "Yeah I know, you didn't like me. But when did that change...?" he sarcastically asked.

She teased back. "I thought it was your turn?"

"Just answer the question princess." he teased her back, sounding a bit like the old Bellamy.

She gave him a lovely smile and answered. "Maybe I already noticed the brave man behind that rebellious boy?"

Bellamy's face lit up. Never had he felt this way with someone. And no one could ever see through him the way that she did and now she left him speechless...

Clarke waited, but saw that he didn't know how to respond. "You scared people, but I knew it was just a mask. And when you dropped the mask, I really started to like you." She paused.

It felt like she was owing him an explanation. "I had something going on with Finn back then..."

Bellamy nodded, Clarke continued. "That day when we were out in the woods together, to get supplies..."

"I'll never forget that." He interrupted and smiled, that day had changed him. But there were still a few very old things left unsaid and he needed to get it off his chest.

"But it's my turn, right?" he winked. "Clarke...I want to hear everything, I really do. But I also got some things you need to hear and we haven't got much time left." He looked on his arm, to check the time they had left.

Somehow, it wasn't a problem that they were chatting this long. It was like their friends knew they needed this.

… … …

Bellamy continued the story where she stopped, about the first time they went on a mission 'together' to find supplies. "I remember you saying that you wanted to go there with someone you disliked."

"No." She grinned. "I said; that I didn't want to go with someone I actually **liked**." which really meant she didn't just 'like' him, that there was more.

Bellamy frowned, but started to get the message more and more, but he was also unsure.

"But Finn...You were in love with him."

Clarke explained. "Actually, I didn't know what that meant yet. But yes, I was attracted to him, he stood up for me and was there when I needed someone." She sighed, she'd never talked about Finn anymore since he died.

Clarke quickly changed the subject "So, that day I chose to be with you instead." she flirted a bit.

Bellamy felt his cheeks burn, the way she looked at him made him feel so weak inside.

He slowly talked "So...all this time..." and stepped forward.

When he was close to her, he cupped her face with both hands and she mirrored him. Softly and tenderly they touched each others face.

"You mean so much to me, princess."

Clarke tilted her head and stared in his eyes, tears were welling up. "Bellamy..."

"Ssshh. It's okay." He whispered and bend in to kiss her, soft but intense.

Clarke started crying when he kissed her and carefully kissed him back, a shiver went through her body.

Which made him stop. "Are you okay?" he asked kind of worried.

She tried to smile and nodded, with his thumb he wiped away some of her tears. "I hate to see you cry."

Clarke smiled. "These are happy tears, which is also an oxymoron by the way." They both laughed.

Her smile disappeared before when she finally admitted her feelings. "What I feel when I'm around you, it scared me back then...and that's why I always tried to keep some distance between us."

Bellamy was still holding her face, he slowly moved his hands down to her neck, then to her shoulders and arms... "We were both very good at keeping our distance...But uhm, I thought it was my turn?"

They both laughed again. Her body was tingling as she felt his hands move down to her waist.

He observed her face, squeezing his eyes a bit "You know? I've noticed how you looked at me, when you pointed that gun at me. That's when I realized you feel it too." he looked directly in her eyes and took a deep breath before opening his heart.

"I've never felt this before Clarke..."

When she heard that, she widely smiled and didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck. Bellamy started to cry, because he was relieved and finally able to let go.

Clarke moved her arms to his back and gently pressed him more against her to comfort him. With his arms around her, he held on tight and closed his eyes for a while.

Then he softly added "I was to scared to admit Clarke. And we were to busy, saving our people."

She giggled. "Yes you're right. In this world, love is almost impossible."

He added "And when people love each other, someone always looses."

"What?" His way of thinking wasn't very uplifting.

"I've seen it to many times..."

But he wasn't the only one who was scared. "I'm scared too, Bellamy." she was still thinking about her vision.

He caressed her back. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. I've learned that it's more important to appreciate what you already have, instead of always wanting more."

Clarke frowned. "What does that have to do with us?"

Bellamy hesitated "I guess it means that I should have told you earlier?" they both laughed.

Then Clarke just said it "I love you."

He moved his head closer to hers and let his forehead rest against hers, whispering. "It was my turn..."

Then he gave her a few small kisses on her lips, just to tease her. When she kissed him back he avoided her a little and then gave her the real kiss. They both got filled with butterflies...

Clarke wanted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back, their lips still touching.

"Clarke Griffin, what are you doing to me?" He flirted.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then she kissed her way down to his neck.

He softly moaned. "Clarke..." His breathing got faster when she playfully kissed her way up again. Their lips met again, carefully he bit her upper lip and yes yes, YES then he finally said it!

"I love you so much"


End file.
